<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>different genres by atemzug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520305">different genres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug'>atemzug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sincerely, slowly, falling in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Doukyuusei AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joochan and Donghyun are like different genres, but who's to say mixing different genres together can never work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sincerely, slowly, falling in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>different genres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is based on the second part (autumn) of <a href="https://youtu.be/wFQTncSyukA">doukyuusei</a></p><p>for this fic let's pretend everyone mentioned is the same age aside from jangjun, sungyun, daeyeol, and that the setting isn't sk thus the lack of honorifics</p><p>although this work is part of a series, it's still a stand-alone fic, so you don't have to read any other work in this series to be able to understand this one! but in case you decide to read the other works, please note that the timelines might overlap. please also note that each work in this series revolves around a different couple.</p><p>lastly: this was supposed to be a birthday fic, but i wasn't able to finish it on time :( still: HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY HONG JOOCHAN!!! ily &lt;3 (ily too donghyun &lt;3) i luv my children i hope they're always happy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joochan's busy counting down the minutes until he can see Donghyun again (instead of mopping the floor which he's supposed to do), when Jibeom suddenly calls his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." His friend's quiet voice is uncharacteristically loud inside the empty classroom they're both supposed to be cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Joochan replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you and Donghyun…?" Jibeom lets the question hang in the air. He's not usually the type to mind other people's business, so him bringing up the topic without any prompting almost catches Joochan off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I and Donghyun what?” Joochan answers, keeping his voice light in mock innocence, even though he knows full well what his friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't," he lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?" Jibeom clicks his tongue. “If you say you don’t, then no one does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Joochan says, laughing. "I know what you're asking, but I really don't know the answer." He watches as Jibeom slowly nods his head and takes the mop from his hands, finally putting it to good use. "Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jibeom shrugs. "I guess it was just a little surprising."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. You two are just..." He takes a while to consider his analogy. "You two are like different genres."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Different genres,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Joochan echoes, mulling it over. "Can't say I don't agree." He and Donghyun are like different genres, in the way that their personalities don't exactly match, and he guesses no one really expected them to be close at first. Joochan's in a rock band, Donghyun's in a hip-hop dance class. Joochan's on the loud and bold side, Donghyun's on the quiet and reserved. He can list down a few more reasons why Jibeom - or any of their friends - would say they're like different genres, but he thinks it's irrelevant, anyway. "You know," he says, "some people have tried mixing, like, metal and classical music before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It worked, of course! I'll send you something later. You might like it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. So what's stopping you then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stopping me from what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From making it work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're implying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyun and I</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren't working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Jibeom heaves a sigh, looking like a tired Cinderella holding his mop when he's probably just tired of Joochan's attempts at evading the question. "I'm implying you two are together, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Of course." Sometimes Joochan forgets how close Donghyun is to Jaehyun. Close enough for Donghyun to talk to him about something he can't even talk to Joochan about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Joochan </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberately </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgets how close Donghyun is to Jaehyun, because it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Jibeom prods again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joochan sighs. "I'm kinda scared, actually," he finally admits. He's never said this out loud to anyone before, but it's always been a nagging feeling ever since he and Donghyun started-- well, since whatever it is that's going on between them started. He might laugh and play it lightly all he wants, but it's true that no one really knows what the real score between them is. It's not something they've ever addressed since they'd started holding hands while walking home, or since Joochan had started walking him to his dance classes, or since Donghyun had started regularly watching his band's gigs. Not even when they'd started kissing in hidden spaces in between lectures, and that's saying a lot because they'd started doing it ages ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You? Scared?" Jibeom's voice, even though calm and quiet, is tinged heavily with disbelief. "I've known you since freshman year but that's a word I never would've associated with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not something Joochan understands either, why he's scared of so many things when it comes to Donghyun: scared to demand anything, scared to take it further, scared that one day Donghyun might finally get tired of him. "I'm scared," he mumbles, smiling sadly, "that asking him anything might </span>
  <em>
    <span>scare him</span>
  </em>
  <span> away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jibeom hums. "Well, I guess that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can be</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty scary," he says. “Though I doubt it; if you could possibly scare him away, that should've already happened by now, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You're like different genres.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words play in Donghyun's head over and over, Jibeom's soft voice somehow overpowering whatever song's coming out of Donghyun's earphones. Part of him wishes he just hadn't overheard, so he wouldn't be thinking about it on his way to dance practice; another part wishes he'd stayed long enough to hear what else Joochan said aside from </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't say I don't agree," </span>
  </em>
  <span>but those words alone hurt enough that it made him back away and reconsider everything that's ever happened between them.</span>
</p><p><span>Donghyun can barely remember freshman year. It seems like the day fate decided to bring the two of them together happened so long ago, when in reality it's only been two years. But one of the few moments he remembers vividly is this: Joochan running into the classroom right before the bell signals homeroom, panting, yet grinning widely at his accomplishment, then making his way to the sole empty seat - right beside Donghyun - and telling him,</span> <span>still with that stupid grin that's somehow become softer, </span><em><span>'I made it.'</span></em><span> Donghyun can't even imagine being late for the first day of classes, and he remembers feeling weirdly proud of this stranger who, only a year later, would leave the biggest impact on his life.</span></p><p>
  <span>Of course Donghyun has always had his doubts. After all, why would Joochan choose him, someone who barely shared the same interests and tried to barely show interest, when there have been so many girls fawning over him since they'd found out he plays the violin and that he's in a band with then popular senior Jangjun Lee? It still baffles him, really, why Joochan would choose to push him against the back of the oldest school building after hours when he can push any girl against his locker anytime he wants. It doesn't make sense to Donghyun, why he would always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always, </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss Joochan back anyway, why he would let him hold his hand and walk him home despite all the thoughts that keep swimming in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What makes sense to him is the fact that people never expected them to happen. He once thought, being in different classes come sophomore year, he and Joochan would stop being friends, because that's usually what happens when people don't see and talk to each other every minute every day. He was wrong, of course, because sophomore year was when </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>started. Sometimes he wonders how things would've turned out between them if he hadn't let Joochan kiss him on that one night last year, when they were walking home from the cinema. All he can come up with is that they'd probably have drifted apart, their differences getting the best of them. Sometimes he wonders, too, if that should've just been what happened instead; that way, rejecting Joochan's call for the ninth time wouldn't make him feel too guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only answers his phone when it's Jaehyun's name in the caller ID, but somehow he can't say he's surprised when someone else's voice comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should've known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you wait for me?" Joochan whines. "I told you to wait for me! Jibeom and I were just cleaning the room!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm running late. Daeyeol's gonna get mad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He never gets mad at you! Where are you? Wait for me there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyun sighs. "You don't have to walk me home or to the studio-- or anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Joochan's voice is tinged with confusion and, if Donghyun isn't mistaken, hurt. But the more Donghyun thinks about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the more he thinks maybe this was all a mistake. "Hey," Joochan's voice comes again. "Donghyun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're like different genres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Joochan," Donghyun says before cutting off the call. Because although it hurt to hear Joochan admit it, it hurts more that Donghyun himself can't say he doesn't agree either.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe he’s doing this to me," Joochan whines, the tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>Read </span>
  </em>
  <span>receipt glaring back at him spitefully. "And today of all days! It's my birthday!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times are you gonna say that it's your birthday?" Jangjun asks, taking the phone away from Joochan’s hand and replacing it with a shot glass, which he then fills to the brim with alcohol, its clarity something Joochan’s not-relationship can only wish to achieve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As many times as I want because it’s my birthday,” he answers. As many times as it takes for Donghyun to suddenly show up, because it’s his birthday, and Donghyun had promised him just yesterday day that he would be there. As many times as it takes until Joochan can finally ask what he’s been meaning to ask since that afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's actually not your birthday yet," Changbin points out. "Not until, like, 5 minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changbin,” Jisung comes to his defense, “I hope you know that if Seungmin leaves you in the future, this is precisely the reason why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? Seungmin's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jangjun butts in. He tips the bottle he's holding towards Jisung. "The Minho-dude's leaving you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joochan racks his brain, who is the Minho-dude again? Then he remembers it’s the guy Jisung coaches in singing, and also the reason why Jisung’s always been running late to band practice. “Wait.” He realizes something. “Are you two together?” he asks, looking directly at Jisung, whose face is suddenly red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jangjun's drunk,” is the only explanation Jisung offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk,” the guy in question retorts. “Look at how red your face is. And I'm just being realistic, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Changbin starts, "just because you and Sungyoon--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, shut up!" Joochan cuts him off before anyone says anything that might actually hurt. "No one's leaving anyone, alright?" He snatches the bottle out of Jangjun's hand. "If anyone leaves, I'm gonna smash this bottle on their head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a bit too violent, now, isn't it?" Jangjun deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he agrees, "I'm not really gonna do that. Sorry. Just thought it'd feel cool to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Changbin concedes. “If Seungmin ever leaves me, it wouldn’t be because I was particular about date and time, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he leave you, then?” Joochan asks. He suddenly feels sober - too sober, in fact, as if he hadn’t been drinking at all - waiting for his friend’s answer. He doesn’t really think Seungmin, Changbin’s boyfriend for two years, would leave him, but he’s curious. What could possibly make people leave? And why would people leave when they chose to be with each other, anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not-- do you all really think we’re gonna break up?” Changbin replies, looking genuinely hurt and confused. "I think I might feel offended."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering.” Joochan shrugs. "Would differences make</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's suddenly quiet in the while that it takes for Changbin to answer. "No," he says, firm. "I mean, if anything, I think differences would make the relationship more exciting, you know? So no, that wouldn't make me leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we ask Jangjun next," Jisung suggests, trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood. "What made </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same reason Minho-dude would leave you for," Jangjun easily retorts, turning to Joochan before Jisung can say anything else. "Why are you asking, anyway? Did you and Donghyun break up or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter somehow tastes bitter when it escapes Joochan's lips. "Breaking up implies there was a relationship to begin with," he says, thinking back to the plan he'd crafted just a few hours ago: he'd ask Donghyun to be his boyfriend, then they'd go drink with his friends and he can finally introduce him as what he has always wanted him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, somehow, Donghyun had figured that out, and maybe Jibeom was wrong when he said Donghyun wouldn't be scared. Maybe Jangjun was right when he once told them that high school relationships aren’t a good idea. Maybe Joochan should start listening to people instead of wanting to experience everything for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe different genres only seem like they work for those who believe they do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jangjun nudges his arm. Joochan already forgot the older has his phone until he hands it back. “Your phone’s ringing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Joochan should just stop thinking too much, because that's always been Donghyun's half of the whole.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Donghyun wonders what it would be like to leave town. He wonders what wonders lie outside of this small place he calls home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Not to sound condescending,” Daeyeol had told him when he’d once asked about it, “but at your age, the world still seems so small. Once you’re out of this town, that’s when you’ll start realizing how </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievably big</span>
  </em>
  <span> the world really is. It intimidates some people, but excites some.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” Donghyun had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older just shrugged at him. “I guess you’re never really sure unless you’re out there yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Donghyun believed him, because he’s known him since he was a child and Daeyeol was in middle school, and Daeyeol has been out there before, only to return half a year later because </span>
  <em>
    <span>the world is too big</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joochan always talks about moving out of town, like his friend Jangjun did when he started going to uni. The way he talks about everything he wants to do amazes Donghyun, really. How Joochan could imagine so much and think of the future so positively - as if the world was really waiting for him - is something Donghyun really admires. It’s not that Donghyun is a pessimist, it’s just that, unlike Joochan, he has much simpler goals - yet another one of their bigger differences. Sure, discovering what the world has to offer sounds like an exciting feat, but it’s just never been one of Donghyun’s goals. That is, until Joochan happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, Donghyun never had a strong urge to leave this town. But then Joochan came, with his grand plans and even grander dreams. He talks about the world in a way that makes it sound intimidating to Donghyun, but exciting </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the same time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And somehow, along the way, those dreams and plans started feeling like they're Donghyun's, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, along the way, he started dreaming about being beside Joochan while he fulfills his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, along the way, he did start being beside Joochan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, Donghyun realizes, their differences were always meant to bring them together. That's the only explanation why he's here right now, when just a few hours ago he'd had all the intention of ending something that hasn't even started yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you really weren't gonna come," Joochan tells him. They're sitting on the curb right outside Joochan's friend's studio (Changbin's, if Donghyun recalls it right), two feet apart, a set of violin strings hastily wrapped in pretty paper marking the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought so too," Donghyun replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you mad at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really," he admits. "Just needed time to think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you couldn't have told me that instead of ignoring me?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. Let's not fight. It's your birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my birthday and you were ignoring me," Joochan grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyun's starting to get annoyed. "I said I'm sorry, okay? Just drop it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was expecting the other to argue more, but the world suddenly stills when Joochan speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll drop it if you go out with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were so soft, almost impossible to hear but still so loud and clear - just like the beating of Donghyun's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go out with me," Joochan repeats, this time louder and firmer. "Like, officially, you know? With labels and all that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyun still doesn't know what to say. He wants to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but something's stopping him. And Joochan notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to answer me right away," adds after a while. "It's just, I see you with other people and I feel jealous but I don't know if I'm allowed--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about…" Donghyun interrupts, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>different genres?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joochan stares for a few seconds. "You heard that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyun nods, looking away. Then it's quiet for a moment, and he thought Joochan changed his mind, realizing that they are</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact, two different genres. But then he hears shuffling beside him, and the next thing he knows Joochan's gently pressing an earphone into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds similar to one of those pieces Joochan once played him on the violin before - except instead of a classical instrument it's an electric guitar that's playing. Then come the drums a few minutes in, and it starts sounding less classical but more rock, like something Joochan's band would play. It's something Donghyun has never heard before, and probably not something he'd intentionally listen to either, but it sounds familiar enough that he's finding himself liking it the more it progresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it finally occurs to him: this must be what different genres sound like together. He looks at Joochan, who looks back at him with shining eyes and a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyun would usually back away when the other starts to move closer, but this time he leans in too, not waiting for Joochan's lips but </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting </span>
  </em>
  <span>them with his own. He should've done this long ago, he thinks when Joochan smiles against his lips before pinning him in place and deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurs to him: this must be what different genres feel like. It's sweet, even if a little bitter because of the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it's not less than perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!</p><p>i'm no good at description, so i really don't think i aptly described this, but <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6tpZYMxcVhIjypOnk5eglk?si=cG2Jy00YSGe66lsmT2tC4w">here's the song</a> dongchan listened to hehe</p><p><strong>um hello please watch this <a href="https://youtu.be/Zc0fLnzVIOg?t=156">video from tongtongtv</a> &gt;.&lt;</strong><br/><em>dy: but [jc and dh] are totally different, personality-wise</em><br/><em>jc: it wouldn't be fun if we were exactly the same</em><br/>hello????? someone cry with me</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling">curiouscat</a> / <a href="https://twitter.com/yunjangs">golcha rps twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>